A great number of different types of catalyst systems have been proposed in the past for conducting organic compound conversion reactions. These systems include the use of such things as (1) Metal Oxide BF3 Complexes, (2) BF3 and Liquid BF3 Complexes as Catalysts for Isobutylene Polymerization, (3) Liquid BF3 Methanol Complexes as Isobutylene Polymerization Catalysts, and (4) Solid Isobutylene Polymerization Catalysts. Prior art relevant to these prior art systems is discussed below.